ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Enfuego
Enfuego is a wrestler in the online wrestling game, Shootclub. As a wrestling in the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance, he is currently competiting in Vegas Stakes Wrestling. Early Career Enfuego began his career in the Shootcamp training league December 16, 2006, where he found relative success. The only match Enfuego ever lost was his very first, against Jericho Jones. This loss was followed up by 15 straight wins before the end of the month, six of which were against Jericho Jones. Shootcamp International At the beginning of January 2007, Enfuego transferred to the acaemy league, Shootcamp International (SCI). His first day in SCI, he won a three-man single elimination tournament to become the new SCI TV champion. Defending that title successfully throughout the rest of the month, Enfuego added 17 more wins to his winning streak, surpassing every other streak in SCI with 32 wins. In terms of feuds, Enfuego caught the attention of “Suicide” Steve West early in January and the two waged war for the rest of the month. Also feuding with “Suicide” Steve West was Tim “The Human Buzzbomb” Selvidge, who formed a strong alliance with Enfuego. In the beginning of February, Tim Selvidge and Enfuego became an official tag team, and won the vacant SCI Tag Team titles in their first match together. They named themselves Competition, due to being determined to bring competition to the SCI tag team division. One day after winning the Tag Titles, Enfuego, who had been promoted from TV title contender to Heavyweight title contender, defeated his partner for the SCI Heavyweight title. Until he was forced to vacate the TV title, Enfuego held all three system belts in SCI simultaneously. Shootcamp Wrestling: Feud With Chris Hendrix SCI closed at the end of February, and as a result, Enfuego and Tim "The Human Buzzbomb" Selvidge transferred to Shootclub's other academy league, Shootcamp Wrestling (SCW) for March. This month started differently than Enfuego’s past two months, because in his first match, he lost to Ric Afflis. The streak came to an end once and for all at 48 matches. Enfuego did not have the chance to compete for a title his first day, either. Now a contender for the SWA Jr. Heavyweight Championship, Enfuego was forced to step up his game against tougher opponents. A new rival began to take shape in the form of Chris Hendrix. After a couple backstage confrontations, the two met in a (simulated) house show match, with Enfuego coming out on top. Enfuego called out his old SCI enemy “Suicide” Steve West for a match to finally settle their differences. This match took place at Frontline, but Chris Hendrix interfered, costing Enfuego the match. Enfuego later made an appearance in Hendrix’s match, distracting him long enough for “Candyman” Peter Belois to get the win. Enfuego was scheduled for a match at Declaration of War against Hendrix in a grudge match. After an incredible war, Enfuego passed out to Hendrix’s then finisher, The Crucifier. Following the match, Enfuego nodded to Hendrix, showing the new up-and-comer respect. Vegas Stakes Wresling: Competition vs. Natural Born Playaz Making his debut in VSW at SWA Popular Demand, Enfuego was the first guest on the new talk segment, The Prime Time Experience, hosted by “Prime Time” Elijah Hunter. During the course of the show, Hunter assaulted Enfuego with a drinking glass, prompting Tim Selvidge to come out and make the save for his partner. A feud developed between Competition and Elijah Hunter, who had recruited “Pretty” Ricky Valero to help him deal with Enfuego and Selvidge. Competition interfered in one of Hunter’s Sin City title defenses, costing him the match and the title. Enfuego’s system record was far worse than it had been in the rest of his career, losing nearly all of his matches. However, he was able to pull out a couple wins at the right times. In one of his 4 wins that month, he defeated “Courageous” Cameron Needs for the SWA Jr. Heavyweight Championship, and in another of his wins, he successfully defended the title, going into May as the champion. Enfuego lost the SWA Junior Heavyweight title in his first match of the month, being defeated by Judas Strohm. His feud with Elijah Hunter and Ricky Valero intensified even more this month, and both teams continued to wage war against each other. Hunter and Valero (along with their Crisis Intervention-Aces High partners) abducted Selvidge, dying his hair pink. Selvidge was unable to find a way to remove the dye, and retained the appearance. Enfuego’s love life added to the feud as well. He and Ricky Valero both sought the affections of Kristin Kross, who had refused to choose either yet. During a match against The Dragon Drew Ryan, where the winner would receive a #1 contender’s match for the High Roller Championship, Natural Born Playaz interfered, costing Enfuego the match. Earlier in the show, am match between the two teams was signed for the pay-per-view, where Kristin Kross would serve as special guest referee. The Playaz won after Enfuego tried to hit The Inferno on Valero, and he pulled Kristin Kross in the way, using her as a human shield and causing Enfuego to stop in air. Valero then nailed him with Ain’t So Pretty and picked up the pinfall. Things Heat Up in VSW: Love Triangle The love triangle between Enfuego, Valero and Kristin Kross grew even more when Kross confronted Valero about his actions at Memorial Day Mayhem. Valero claimed he wasn’t going to let her get hurt, and then kissed her in the ring. Kross was wooed by Valero, and Enfuego was having trouble winning her over in a romantic way. Kross had a talk with Enfuego, and told him that she wanted to remain his friend, but didn’t think that they would work as a couple. Enfuego told her he understood, and she kissed him to end their discussion. Valero happened to stumble upon the scene just as she kissed Enfuego, and misunderstood the situation. He thought the kiss was one of love, or passion, and was hurt. The day after, he confronted Kross, yelling at her and telling her that he wasn’t going to waste his time with her. He was hurt, she was hurt, and Enfuego had something he hadn’t had for a while in this love triangle: an opening. Enfuego wanted to respect Kross’s wishes, but was still going to see if he could spark something between them. At VSW's pay per view, Tilt, Enfuego teamed up with Tim Selvidge to take on Ricky Valero and Elijah Hunter for the third time, this time in a street fight. After a very long and hard-fought match, Enfuego and Selvidge drove Hunter through a flaming table to pick up the win, and a shot at the VSW Deuces Wild Championship. Enfuego blew his chance of being with Kristin Kross early in July, putting her on the spot in front of all the fans and asking her to be his girlfriend. She turned him down, and he went through a dark deconstruction. He discovered that his actions are dictated by an inner flame and that at the moment, it was burning out of control. It supposedly was what drove him to put Elijah Hunter through a flaming table and try to hurt him rather than to just try to win the match. Enfuego became very melancholic and antisocial, spending much time in the sanctuary talking to flaming tables. He did not start to come out of this dreary mindset until he and Selvidge defeated Rostam Zadgan in a handicap match for the VSW Deuces Wild Championship. After that win, he started to get back on track and act more like himself. For a period of time, lots of opportunities were coming his way. He earned a match with Wyatt Carlton Milhouse for the High Roller Championship, which he ultimately lost due to outside interference, and began to move on from the whole Kristin Kross incident. At the last VSW show of the month, Enfuego finally settled his grudge with Ricky Valero inside a steel cage, coming out the victor. Valero left for GSW the next month, but not until after shaking hands with the man he fought for over three months. Enfuego and Selvidge lost the VSW Deuces Wild Championship to the Evil alliance at SWA Boiling Point. Breakout Singles Star The month started off with a bang for Enfuego, as he captured his first VSW Heavyweight Championship. He held the title for a couple days, only to lose it to enemy Rostam Zadgan. Things between the Evil Alliance and Competition heated up more, as both teams exchanged words on multiple occasions. Also this month, old SCI enemy "Suicide" Steve West was making his presence felt in VSW alongside his partner Roscoe Law. Competition and Roscoe Law and Steve West were the only contenders for the VSW Tag Team Championship, which pitted the two teams against each other every day of the month. They traded the titles, and targeted one another in their promos every week. By the end of the month, Enfuego defeated Rostam Zadgan for the VSW Heavyweight Championship, going into September as the champion. The first show of September, Enfuego attacked new VSW High Roller Champion and former enemy, "Prime Time" Elijah Hunter, sending a message to the champion that he was interested in a shot at the belt. Enfuego earned his shot the next week in a #1 contender's match against Michael L. Castillo, scoring the win and the chance to take a shot at Hunter. Also, in an attempt to further aggravate the situation, he forced a kiss on Hunter's girlfriend, Valentina, in the center of the ring. Enfuego reigned supreme as VSW Heavyweight Champion, defending the title for a straight 21 matches before losing the last day of the month to Michael L. Castillo. The Brigade The last day of September, Enfuego attended his old home, SCW, for the monthly pay-per-view, Changing of the Guard. He was there to scout the incoming talent, because many SCW wrestlers were slated to come to VSW next month. After the main event, he came down to the ring to congratulate the new King of the Desert Champion, Aconite. In a shocking turn of events, Greg Steele came to the ring ready to fight. Bobby Biceps then distracted Enfuego, allowing Steele and Aconite to attack him from behind. "Speedy" Jason Zellon then came out to make the save, only to turn on Enfuego as well. The four proclaimed themselves the Brigade, and that they were going to dominate VSW. Enfuego was immediately entered in a feud with The Brigade members, due to the way they decided to introduce themselves. At this time, the VSW roster grew and activity within the league skyrocketed. Enfuego and The Brigade argued about the importance of having fan support, and he also continued his rivalry with "Prime Time" Elijah Hunter. Enfuego, Tim Selvidge, David James Vallen and Macgyver fought the four members of The Brigade at SWA Zero Hour in an 8 man tag match. Just as Enfuego was about to hit Bobby Biceps with the Inferno, a group of masked men hit the ring and attacked him. After laying waste to Enfuego and his team, the men let the Brigade score the win. Immediately following the match, the men revealed themselves to be members of the EEArmy factions in ESW and SCW. The Brigade officially joined the EEArmy, resulting in a second consecutive pay-per-view beatdown suffered by Enfuego. A few days later, at VSW's Halloween Hell, Enfuego met longtime rival "Prime Time" Elijah Hunter in a match for Hunter's High Roller Championship. After an epic showdown, Enfuego hit a variation of the Inferno and pinned Hunter to win the title. High Roller Champion Enfuego's feud with "Prime Time" Elijah Hunter became more intense by the day, with more heat between the two than ever before. Hunter had a rematch clause on the High Roller Championship, and was set on using it. In a confrontation between the two, Enfuego dared Hunter to up the ante and challenged him to make their rematch a flaming tables match. Hunter accepted. In his war against The Brigade, the aftermath of SWA Zero Hour was beginning to unfold. Early in the month he was announced as a participant in a match at SWA King of the Mountain. The match was an 8 on 8 man Sudanese Razor Wire Cage match pitting members from all three branches of the EEArmy against Enfuego, Tim Selvidge, and their other rivals from across the SWA. The last two men in the match were Enfuego and Bobby Biceps, with Biceps making Enfuego pass out to the Lethal Knee Move after an epic war. Kellen Sanders, who had been VSW promoter Enfuego's entire stay in the league, stepped down at the very beginning of the month. He was quickly replaced by the Front Office from Hell: Max Deathrage, Fugazi, and Kaen Blackthorne. The first act of the Front Office from Hell was to strip all current title holders of their belts. Enfuego was placed in a triple threat match with Greg Steele and Tim Selvidge, with the winner allowed to keep their title. Steele won via interference from Michael Castillo, and Enfuego was stripped of his High Roller Championship. Enfuego continued his feud with Bobby Biceps, who clearly made a bid for #1 contender of the vacant title. The two bitter rivals were scheduled for their first one-on-one match at Christmas in Hell, and in the weeks preceding, they were at each other's throats in their promos. Enfuego went through another deconstruction, as he often did during a time of struggle. The defining part this time was Enfuego's inability to light a basic lighter. The last week of December, which was the day before Chrisman in Hell, Enfuego cut what he considers one of the best promos ever. In it, he condemned himself for getting so emotional multiple times in his career, and going through these deconstructions. He used an array of expletives, a very uncommon feature of an Enfuego promo. After badmouthing himself for the way he acted in the past, he stated that sometimes, hitting rock bottom is the only way to go back up. He then lit a lighter. Enfuego started off the new year with a huge win over Bobby Biceps at Christmas in Hell. The match included huge amounts of interference from Brigade members, Macgyver, Ambross, Tim Selvidge, the SSA, and finally Billy Rathbone. Rathbone's presence in the match allowed Enfuego to take the victory over Biceps. Enfuego and Biceps continued to feud, with Biceps challenging Enfuego to a rematch. Biceps challenged Enfuego to put his VSW career on the line as well, a choice which stunned Enfuego and he stalled before giving an answer. External Links *http://www.shootclub.com - Shootclub Online Wrestling Game *http://www.shootclub.com/SC/S/Profile?unitId=19824 - Enfuego's Shootclub Profile Category:Pay-per-views